umbreon warriors, one thing remains
by dragonrider87
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of darkrai everything is perfect for Alex and Jake. but when a new evil from deep within the earth comes it is up to Alex, Jake and everyone else to stop it. with there love and loyalty put to the test, they will learn that when you feel alone or are in fear love is the one thing that will always remains. disclaimer I do not own Pokemon


me: HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH UMBREON WARRIOR DEFENDER OF LIGHT SEQUEL... sorry for yelling... and also I won't be able to update often because I have school... also if you did not ready umbreon warrior defender of light, you need to read it to understand this story, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

_it has been 5 years since the defeat of Darlrai and everyone is happy... _

_however slowly... more Pokemon are committing crimes and becoming evil.. _

_no one notices... when evil from deep within the earth comes it is up to Jake and Alex _

_once again to defeat it, with there love and loyalty being tested will they make it or will the evil split them apart.. _

Normal POV

a cool summer breeze blew through town, busy pokemon bussling through the streets. some saying hi to one another others just nodding cause they were in a wind blew out to the lake where a house stood, it was not far from town. in the field next to the river sat a shiny umbreon. her sky blue rings against her fur and her honey golden eyes watching the sky. she sighed and smiled as she rested her head on her paws. she looked at the sunset the same color as her eyes. ( go to the link in my profile to see how she is laying) she sighed as she closed her eyes. not far a regular umbreon was walking to her. his yellow rings the color of the sunset and crimson red eyes. he walked up and sat next to her. she was asleep.

he smiled at her sleeping figure as he kissed her on the cheek slowly and softly. her eyes fluttered open and she raised her head to see her husband. she smiled and nuzzled him and he nuzzled back. " the kids are inside, so we can relax Alex" he said. Alex chuckled " you tired already Jake" she said looking into his eyes. he smiled and shook his head " no its just I never have time alone with you" he said holding her tail in his. Alex smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers.

she closed her eyes and resumed her sleep from smiled at her sleeping figure. " Jake..." a voice whispered. Jake turned his head to see Luke the lucario. " we got a call, I suppose you don't want to come" he said smirking at the way Alex was laying on him. you could barely see the red blush on Jake's black fur. " don't worry it is not a big call, just some houndoom bothering a delcatty and her kids. " Jake nodded " call me if you need help" Jake whispered. Luke nodded as he ran off to meet the others. Jake sighed and looked at Alex. the kids were asleep right now so he put his head next to Alex's and let sleep consume him.

to red glowing eyes were watching though... and had been for a few days now. a dark figure left the bushes and ran into the forest. it couldn't wait to give its master the news.

Luke POV

I ran off to meet lily,scorch and Arrow to go off on our mission. " what took you so long" scorch said. " telling Jake where were going... he and Alex have a moment so i figured we should leave them" I said. Arrow nodded and changed to a charizard. we all hopped on and Arrow flew off. for some reason though I had a bad felling in the pit of my stomach. I just shook it off as Arrow flew through the rocky cliffs. In the corner of my eye though I thought I saw shadows watching us. I stood up " what's wrong Luke" Lily asked me while standing up also. I used a Aura Sphere and launched it to the cliffs. a couple boulders fell but I saw nothing else.

everyone looked my way. " sorry ... I just thought I saw something" I murmured. just then Arrow raised his head. " there it is..." we all looked and saw a small cottage. it looked empty. something was wrong... very wrong. I hopped off and walked cautiously to the cottage. everyone stayed back while I searched around. I saw nothing. I walked back to the others. " there is nothing the-" I was cut off by a shadow ball hitting my hard and knocking me off my feet.

" LUKE ABOVE YOU" I Heard lily shout. I looked up and saw a black shadow coming straight to me. I rolled to my right and dodged it just in time. I stood up and saw a what looked like a umbreon, but when I looked closer I saw that it was a jolteon. It shocked my that he had black fur and red eyes like umbreon. he growled loudly at me. Arrow,lily, and scorch all came next to me. " who are you!" I shouted. the jolteon just watched us. I felt as if his eyes were piercing my soul.

Arrow growled and walked forward. " if you don't answer we will have to beat it out of you" Arrow growled his words. the jolteon smiled and then laughed evilly. his laugh echoed loudly. he stopped and spoke loudly " don't you mean it will be us beating you" Lily tilted her head " w-what do you m-mean by u-us" she stuttered. the Jolteon flashed a toothy grin. " BOYS LET'S PLAY" he shouted. seconds later we were surrounded by other pokemon. we all got ready to fight. " by order of master Lugia we are to capture these four" said the jolteon in a loud booming voice. but then something went through my head '_Lugia... but lugia isn't evil... right' _I thought but didn't have time to.

we were then attacked by all sides. we all charged into the fight. but we were also short on numbers. we had to get out of this in order to let Jake and Alex know what dangers they might face.

( a quick reminder Jake's and Alex's kids. they have a girl named crisis, a shiny boy named altari, and a regular boy eevee named blade.)

Normal POV. with the 3 kids.

" Altari wake up" said a small female eevee named crisis shaking a shiny male eevee named Altari. Altari groaned and sat up. and looked at his sister " what is it Crisis, I was sleeping" Crisis smirked " well if you don't want to see mom and dad be all lovey dovey then-" Blade the third eevee who was slightly darker brown than most eevee Jumped out of bed when he heard his sister. " Oh I got to see this" blade said chuckling. Altari smiled as well and jumped out of bed. " well where are they" said Altari. Crisis nodded and ran out the door with her brothers close behind. she opened the front door and sneaked outside.

Altari and blade followed and they looked to the field. just a few feet away where there parents. snuggled close to each other and both sound asleep under the stars and moon. the three eevee's laughed quietly. but not enough. Jake lifted his head and looked there way. the three kids froze as there father watched them and smirked. Altari, Crisis, and Blade all ran back inside. Jake chuckled and looked at Alex again. the outline of her fur glowed slightly in the moonlight. Jake smiled and picked her up.

he walked inside and saw his kids in the hallway. they all were back to back facing him. a fighting stance Alex had taught them. he smiled " your mom is teaching you three well" he said chuckling. they all looked at each other and smiled. Jake walked into the room and set Alex down on the bed. he walked back into the hallway and walked to his kids. " come on you all need to go to bed" he said nudging each one. " AWWWWWWW" they all said. Jake chuckled. " sorry but its getting late" the three sighed and ran to there room. '_just like there mother' _thought Jake.

he walked in the room and the three eevee's were sitting up right in the bed. " daddy can you tell us a story" said Crisis. Blade jumped at the Idea as well as Altari. " PLEASE!" they all said in unison. Jake chuckled " alright ummm... what kind of story" the three thought " one with Romance" said crisis. " one with action" said Altari. " one with drama" said Blade. Jake thought and smiled " Ok here is the peace maker of eeveeloutions" the eevee's jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jake telling the story

_a long time ago there were there was a eeveeloution pack that had every eeveelution except umbreon_

_back then the umbreon was believed to be evil, so one day a small eevee named Neptune was walking _

_in the moonlight, but while walking he evolved into a umbreon. when his parents found him they were furious that _

_he was an umbreon and he was a out cast,_

" so he was hated by everyone" said a voice. Jake and his kids turned to see Alex standing at the doorway. she walked and sat next to Jake. she continued the story,

Alex telling the story

_so for years he stole food to live and survive, one day though he was caught stealing _

_so some pokemon chased after him and attacked him, wounding him badly. but a kind hearted espeon _

_came and healed him, he asked her why she saved him, _

the three kids spoke up " warriors are warriors, kings are kings and pokemon are pokemon, we are all connected no matter how different we are" Jake and Alex smiled. " the warrior code you taught us to make sure we know" said Crisis looking to Altari, Altari spoke " that no matter what position you are in or how strong you are" Altari looked to blade as he spoke " we are all the connected even if we act like opposites" Jake and Alex smiled at each other. Alex Continued

_after hearing her words neptune smiled and stood, he asked her name witch was sunny. _

_after that day neptune and sunny were always together. _

_but One day the eeveeloutions became at war, deciding to put a stop to it neptune and sunny _

_went to stop it, but when they go there everyone attacked Neptune. _

_because he was a umbreon they thought he was evil _

_but before they attacked Neptune was surrounded by a bright light. _

_when he stepped on the grass peace was put into all the pokemon. _

_from that day on he was known as a peace maker. after a few weeks he told sunny he loved her _

_and they lived happily ever after _

Jake and Alex ended the story. the three kids were fast asleep. Jake and Alex looked at each other and smiled as they walked out and closed the door. they walked to there room and Alex yawned. Jake nuzzled Alex lovingly as he picked her up and set her down on the bed. he lay down next to her and held her close. everything was perfect, but they did not know that the next day there life would be turned upside down once again.

me: long chapter... I think... ANYWAY! thanks for reading please R&R PLEASE


End file.
